Private Project
by gabbeegee
Summary: Weeks after Beck and Jade's latest break-up, Sikowitz gives Beck and Tori a private project to further their romantic acting abilities with each other.
1. Assigned

_"Sikowitz, come on! Our acting wasn't that bad." Tori complained from the stage._

"Yes, it was." Sikowitz argued. Tori and I scoffed, walking to our seats.

"Your acting wasn't terrible, it was your romantic chemistry." Sikowitz said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had always thought Tori and I had great chemistry. Whenever we did a play or scene together we were always commended on our chemistry.

"You did not have chemistry." Sikowitz recited slowly.

"And how would we be able to—" Tori started, getting cut off by the bell.

I groaned loudly and arose from my chair. Once almost everyone was outside Sikowitz exclaimed. "Beck, Tori! Stay." Tori and I let out a loud sigh before reluctantly dragging our feet back towards Sikowitz. He then made his way to the door and closed it.

"You want to know how to up your chemistry?" Sikowitz asked, turning around.

"Yes, yes!" Tori said, jumping up and down.

"You two have to date." Sikowitz informed.

"WHAT?!" Tori and I exclaimed at the same time.

"I said you two have to—" Sikowitz repeated.

"I heard that. Why?" I asked.

"By acting all lovey-dovey and couple-like you will start to develop some form of feelings for each other, which will boost your acting chemistry."

"Acting?" Tori asked.

"Yes, you won't really be dating. It will be fake." Sikowitz added.

"So . . . we'll only act like we're dating at school?" I presumed.

"No, everywhere. There is no way you both will be perceived as a couple if you don't act like it all the time. , group outings and such." Sikowitz said.

"And what if we don't want to." Tori bargained.

"Well, if you can pass this _test_, I will give you both A's for the semester."

Mine and Tori's mouths dropped in shock. A's for the whole semester! Regardless on how we did in class or other projects, we got A's. That was a pretty hard deal to pass up.

After having a brief conversation with Tori, we decided to do it.

"You can't tell anyone about this. It is a . . . _private project._" Sikowitz explained.

"Alright." I agreed.

"How long do we have to do this exactly?" Tori asked.

"Until I am convinced you are utterly and irrevocably in love with each other."

I shared a confused glance with Tori before asking, "When do we start?"

"Whenever you wish to start." Sikowitz said.

"Leave now." Sikowitz proclaimed, pushing us out the classroom door.

The door slammed loudly behind us.

"I can't believe he's making us do this." Tori exhaled, blowing her bangs upwards.

"I know." I agreed. "But at least if we pass be both get A's."

"I guess." Tori mumbled. "I don't think we should start today though."

"I agree. Tomorrow maybe?" I suggested.

"Um . . . sure." Tori replied, rubbing her forehead. "Do you wanna come to mine tonight so we can . . . plan?"

"Yeah, cool. Do you want a ride?" I asked.

"Sure." Tori smiled. "I better get to class, see you later?"

I waved goodbye to Tori before making my own way to class.

* * *

When school ended, I made my way through the crowded hallways to my locker. I bent over and input my combination, sorting through the sea of books and papers. I then made my way to my car where I spotted Tori waiting.

"Hey." Tori said cheerily.

"Hi." I waved.

I unlocked the car and opened Tori's door for her to get in.

"Such a gentleman." Tori complimented.

"I have to be a nice fake boyfriend." I let out a chuckle and started the car.

When Tori and I had settled at her house, we started to talk.

"I don't want things to get awkward between us." Tori mumbled.

"Neither do I. You're my bestie." I say, poking Tori gently in the stomach.

"Aw." Tori gawked, blushing.

"What do you suggest we do, so that it's not awkward?" I asked.

"Well, the good thing is we both know it's just a façade. So that way it won't be as awkward. But maybe, we could practice." Tori suggested.

"Practice?" I asked.

"Yeah, practice holding hands and what not so it doesn't look fake it front of all our friends and stuff." Tori explained.

"Ok. How about we practice hugging first?" I spoke up.

Tori then nodded and got up from the couch. She pulled downwards at her jeans, fixed her top and pushed her glasses up from the bridge of her nose. She then glided a hand across her face, indicating she was getting in character.

"Hi Beck." Tori said, lovingly.

"Beck? Come on. If we're dating you have to do better than that." I scolded.

Tori frowned then continued. "Hey baby." Tori reached up on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I then wrapped my arms around her thin waist and pulled her closer. After around 5 seconds, we retreated.

"That was good." I commended.

"Thanks. How about holding hands next?" Tori asked. I nodded.

I reached for Tori's hand, but she flinched away. She mumbled a sorry then reached for my hand. Hers was significantly smaller and fit perfectly in mine. We swung our intertwined hands and practiced walking around while doing it. Tori would occasionally giggle and say she felt stupid, which would result in me tickling her madly until she said it wasn't.

When we attempted to kiss it was just . . . all wrong. She would laugh, or we had our eyes open or our noses bumped. When we finally did kiss though, it was a whole different story. It was completely and utterly magical.

After a few more practices of couple-like deeds I decided to go home.

"Tor-babe, I will see you tomorrow." I announced.

"K. I'll see you tomorrow." Tori waved.

I exited through her front door and walked down the pathway. I was about halfway to my car when I abruptly stopped, ran back to the front door and gave Tori a light peck.

I immediately felt stupid for doing it, so I ran as fast as my legs could take me to my car a speedily drove off.

After Beck drove off, I felt a red rush to my cheeks._ Stupid hormones. _I then heard Trina and my mom enter from the back door.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Whatever." Trina replied, running up the stairs.

"Tori, why are you blushing?" My mom asked.

"Oh, no reason."

**Hiya. NEW STORY! Tell me what you think by reviewing and if you like, I will continue. **


	2. The Charade

The next morning Beck came to pick me up. It was around 7:30 when I heard a soft knock on the door. I opened it to see a very attractive looking Beck leaning against the doorframe. I smiled, grabbing my bag off the couch and walking outside.

"You ready for today?" Beck asked, entwining our fingers.

"You know, I probably wouldn't be as unenthusiastic for this _private project _if you didn't have a crazy, homicidal recent ex-girlfriend." I joked, proceeding to open the door the car.

"Bup, bup, bup." Beck warned, opening the door for me and closing it once I was seated. "I have to be a nice boyfriend, girlfriend." Beck said, buckling himself in.

My heart fluttered a little. Even though it was completely and utterly fake, I couldn't keep the butterflies in my stomach tame when Beck called me 'girlfriend'.

"Buckled up?" he asked.

"Yes, dad," I teased in reply.

Beck started the engine and pulled carefully out of the driveway. The drive to school was silent, except for the humming sound of the engine.

* * *

When we pulled into the familiar parking lot of HA, I let out a loud sigh. Once Beck was parked he turned on his side to look at me.

"I'm so nervous, I'm shaking." I admitted.

Beck took my hands in his and looked up at me. "Don't be nervous. You'll do great."

I opened the car door and got out. After pulling down my jeans, adjusting my top and rolling my sleeves just the right amount up my arms I made my way to the other side of the car to Beck. I looked at him lovingly and grabbed his hand, entwining my fingers with his.

As we passed people in the Asphalt Café and in the halls, everyone turned their gazes towards us. Unsuspecting students, jealous girls, the odd suitor here and there, everyone had their eyes on us. Even though it was hard to avoid the extended gazes and stares, we did, keeping up our charade.

* * *

When we got to the lockers, I went to mine first. While I was pulling stuff out and searching through the array of books and papers, Beck leaned against the lockers next to mine and asked me irrelevant questions. It was kinda cute. After I was done we sort of just stood nearby my locker. We chatted and shot each other lovey looks. After about 10 minutes of odd conversation, I pulled Beck into a kiss. He tensed at first, but relaxed, our lips melting into each other's. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but I wasn't complaining ;)

Beck's lips were so soft AND he was like, a pro at kissing. I couldn't help but think that this whole project thing would be kind fun, being all couple-like with Beck. He was a great actor, and we had practiced and we swore that we wouldn't let the whole situation get awk -

"What!" Someone screeched, breaking Beck and I out of our kiss and me out of my thoughts.

Beck and I turned our gazes, still in each other's embrace, to the left to see a speechless Jade.


	3. Dating Beck Oliver

"_What!" Someone screeched, breaking me out of my thoughts._

_Beck and I turned our gazes, still in each other's embrace, to the left to see a speechless Jade._

* * *

In that moment, my whole world stopped. My heart was beating out of my chest, my palms were sweaty and I'm pretty sure I saw my life flash before my eyes. But, I couldn't let Jade think that. I had to be the confident teen that was dating the hottest guy in school. _Shoosh yeah!_

So, being the paranoid person I am, I broke out of Beck's embrace _very _quickly and just settled for holding his hand at this point in time. The whole time Jade just stood there, mouth agape no words threatening to spill from her mouth.

"Oh, hi . . . Jade." I muttered.

Jade didn't respond. She just shook her head violently in disbelief then stalked around the corner. When she left, she had a . . . odd expression on her face. _Disbelief, obviously. Anger? Sadness? Regret? _I didn't know.

"Well," Beck sighed. "She took that alright."

I chuckled in reply before pulling his arm, leading him towards Sikowitz' class. This day was the start of something. Good or bad, I didn't know.

* * *

So, it was just another completely normal day. Started off the same, breakfast, heated argument with mom and then a cup of coffee to settle. But, when I walked into HA and saw my ex and my enemy or _frenemy _as she called it, making out something in me shattered. Here I was, thinking that Beck would never move on and that he would love me and only me forever, and then I come to school and see . . . _that._

Something stirred in me. Jealousy? Anger? Remorse? I didn't know. What I did know though, was that it pissed me off. When she greeted me in that _oh-so-annoying _voice, with her fingers intertwined with Beck's, I knew in my heart that I wasn't completely over him no matter how much I told myself that in my head.

So, I did the only thing I could. I ran. Beck didn't come after me though; he just stood there gripping Tori's hand like he would die if he didn't.

Now I'm sitting on the janitor's closet floor. Not crying, no, just sitting. Thinking that if I hadn't dumped Beck however many weeks ago, where we would be. I don't think I love him as much as I did before, but there is definitely still some feelings there. I was gonna get him back. Either dating me or just out of that _awful _relationship. And now, Tori would feel the pain that comes with dating Beck Oliver.


	4. Beach Fun

_Kk. Just a quick little author's note._

_I would like to thank EVERYONE for their support and reviews and just everything. Would especially like to thank Mangafreak109 for leaving their comment on chapter 2 because when I read it, I got a little tingly inside and it really inspired me to keep writing. Not that I don't find everyone else's comments inspiring, because I do!_

_Anyway, so my peeps don't get confused I have a little calendar of the story:_

_Thursday – challenge is issued_

_Friday – bori get caught kissing by Jade_

_Saturday & Sunday – more practising_

_Monday –Thursday – just being all cutesy_

_Friday – this chapter_

_Also, Beck and Tori have not kissed for the past week at school as they don't want her to blow her top and they don't want to hurt her feelings even though Bade is thankfully, over._

_So, in conclusion, keep reviewing, PM me if you have ideas, thanks for being awesome and peace!_

* * *

_I think we're doing okay. _I passed the note to Beck in science.

_I agree. You're doing great. _He passed back.

_Are you kidding? You definitely make it work :)_

_Thanks. Everyone has taken it pretty well._

_Except Jade. If looks could kill I would be dead already._

_Haha. What are we doing tonight girly-friend?_

I giggled._ I dunno, I have heaps of homework so maybe a night in?_

_Sounds fun! How much longer until the end of class?_

As I started to read the note, the bell rang. I grabbed all the books I had out and shoved them quickly into my bag. I looked up from my bag and Beck was already waiting, handsomely leaning against a supply closet. _Whoa, where did that come from Tori?_ He reached out and took my hand leading me out of class.

"Thank god it's Friday." I mumbled.

"I know! I was thinking we could hang on the weekend?" Beck asked.

"For sure. What do you have in mind?" I questioned.

"Maybe go to the beach tomorrow and you can pick for Sunday?"

"Sounds fun. Maybe we can go to the movies on Sunday?" I asked.

"Cool. I'll check what movies are in." Beck said, opening the car door for me.

"Thank you." I hopped in quickly.

The ride home was . . . nice. We told jokes, and just talked. It was like old times.

* * *

The next day, Beck and I drove out to Venice Beach for a day out.

"Okay," Beck looked over to me. "How about we're just friends today?"

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"No private project, no Beck&Tori. Just Beck," Beck paused. "And Tori."

"I would like that a lot." As much as I hated to admit it, I really enjoyed playing couple with Beck. But, it would be nice not to worry about Sikowitz' stupid challenge and being pressured by . . . everyone.

"Okay. We're here." Beck mumbled.

"Time for beach fun!" I exclaimed.

I quickly jumped out of the car and took a deep breath, letting the smell of salty seawater, fish and oil fill my nose.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of 'beach fun' later, I felt a vibration against my leg coming from my tote.

"I got a message." I mumbled under my breath, not expecting Beck to hear.

'Yeah, me too." Beck replied, reaching for his phone.

Beck and I unlocked our phones, the clicking sound playing simultaneously.

"Message from Andre." Beck muttered.

"Same." I uttered. _That's weird._

"Sorry to hear the news." Beck and I read from our phones at the same time.

_What? _I replied back to Andre.

_Your break-up with Beck :( _What? I haven't broken up with Beck!

_What are you talking about? _I quickly texted back, looking up from the screen to see Beck madly typing at his phone.

Andre replied with a link: _ /jade-west/beck-and-tori-broken-up._ Not bothering to read the link in full, I angrily pressed the blue highlighted text and waited anxiously for the webpage to load.

My mouth dropped at the sight. "Beck and Tori broken up?" I said along with Beck. Someone had taken a picture of Beck and I sitting at opposite sides of the beach towel, wrote a nasty comment and then posted it on The Slap. I read on.

"Do I see Splitsville on the horizon? It seems as if our beloved couple Beck and Tori's relationship is on the rocks. Oh well, more Beck for me. Ciao, ciao all!" I read aloud as Beck read in his head, I think.

A billion questions ran through my mind at 1000 miles per second. _Do people believe this? Who took this picture? How many girls are gonna be chasing after Beck now? Where did that come from Tori? Don't tell me you like him now! What is happening? No, yes, maybe! Oh, jam it._

"What in the world?" I asked, drawn aback.

"Who in the hell took this picture?" Beck spat, locking his phone angrily.

I scrolled up the page to view the name of the person who had posted the picture. I gasped. _Jade? Jade took this picture and posted it?_

"Your homicidal recent ex-girlfriend!" I retort, shoving my phone in his face.

"Is she still here?" Beck asked, rubbing his face.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Well if she is, time to prove her wrong." Beck said, standing up.

"Wha—AH!" I was cut off sentence by Beck picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder.

"BECK!" I squealed. "Put me down!" I giggled, my fedora and sunglasses falling off.

"No baby!" My heart fluttered. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Honestly!" I wailed, pounding on his bare back. Beck slowly waddled into the water.

"I swear if you don't put me down I will jank up your hair!" I warned.

"You wouldn't dare!" Beck acted offended.

"I would!" I chuckled, ruffling Beck hair with my hands.

"That's it!" Beck shouted, slinging me back over his shoulder and dropping me in the water.

"Oh!" I squealed, becoming engulfed in water.

Gasping and choking for air, I crawled my way up the beach only to be knocked down by another wave. Panting, I rise my head above the water. "Can I have some help?" I ask, extending my hand towards Beck.

"Sure." Beck smiled. I pull Beck into the water, collapsing loudly. Beck broke through to the surface and brought a hand to his face to wipe the water from his eyes.

"Can't believe you fell for that!" I laugh.

"Well," Beck pants. "It seems as if my beautiful girlfriend had a naughty side."

_OH, MY, GOD. First of all, he called me beautiful. That just had me reeling from the start. He thought I was beautiful? Second, he called me his girlfriend. Again! I don't care how fake it is or how many times he says it, everytime the word leaves his lips, I honestly can't even control myself._

"It gets worse, trust me." I reply, barely stifling a laugh.

"Oh really, and why would that be?" Beck asks.

Well, Trina's usually pretty crazy so that might spark the- AH!" I freaked as something slippery slid around my ankle, causing me to jump into Beck's arms.

"It was just seaweed Tori, chill." Beck calmly says, placing me gently back in the water.

"Oh, ok. Sorry." I apologise, attempting to wipe wet hair from my face but failing miserably.

"Here." Beck says shortly, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks." I say, moving to fix my own hair but touching Beck's hand in the process.

I lock eyes with Beck. He smiles his sweet, heart melting smile and I smile my 'trying to look sexy but not working too well' smile and bite my lower lip. We inch closer and closer but are rudely interrupted by a raging wave. Beck turns so that his back is facing the incoming wave to shield me and his hands find my waist to keep me in place. The wave crashes into us, sending us both jolting forward. The water trickles down my ear and I can't help but laugh and hitch up my knee in pleasure.

"I'm done! I am done!" I exclaim, trotting out of the water.

"Oh, no you don't!" Beck calls after me, his arms encircling my waist and dragging me out to sea.

"Stop!" I giggle. "Let me go!" I yell, managing to break free of his grasp and make a run for shore.

Beck latched onto me. "Your bad boy charms don't faze me any." I chuckle. Beck tugged lightly at my arm, and I went flying into his. I placed my hands on his chest.

"Maybe this will." Beck said slowly, seductively. His hands found my cheeks and caressed them lightly. He leaned in slightly, stopping abruptly. His lips were excruciatingly close; I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I licked my lips, refusing to kiss Beck with dry smackers.

"I think it's working." I smiled, biting my lip. I knew it drove him crazy.

Beck let out a small chuckle and a grin before bringing his lips to mine. Our lips connected, moving together in rhythm. I could swear I heard fireworks; it was unlike any other kiss we had shared before. All the others were fake, staged. This was real. But, I was crazy to even think that. I moved my hands, never breaking the kiss, one ending up in his hair the other around his neck.

Eventually, sadly, our lips parted. We were both panting, but were completely oblivious to our lack of air as we were both lost in each other's eyes. It took everything I had to pull away.

"We should probably get going. It's getting dark out." I whispered.

"Sure, sure." Beck said, taking my hand and leading me back to our set-up.

After packing up, we made our way back to the car and loaded it up. The drive was quiet, until one of my favourite songs started to play on the radio.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed, turning the volume dial clockwise.

Beck said nothing, but smiled.

* * *

"I love this song!" Tori exclaimed.

I said nothing, but kept my eyes on the road a smiled widely.

As Tori sang along with the music, her hair flipping in the wind, the light from the moon reflecting off her aviator sunglasses, I showered in her beauty.

* * *

I pulled into her drive at around 10:30. Tori quickly hopped out of the car and with my help got her bags from the trunk.

"Thanks for today Beck. I had a really great time." Tori smiled.

"Me too. I'm glad we did this. We definitely have to kick the lovey-dovey stuff up a notch if we wanna prove Jade wrong and get out of this mess."

"Def. Bye!" Tori called running to her door.

I slowly walked back to the driver's side, half expecting Tori to come back outside. When I realised she wouldn't, I started to sit but was stopped by _her _voice.

"Hey, I forgot something." She muttered, bounding down the path.

"What?" I ask, rising from my seat.

"This." Tori replies before giving me a short, yet passionate, kiss.

I reeled back and by the time I opened my I she was gone. "See you tomorrow."


	5. Sleepover?

The next morning I woke up bright and early due to an unexpected and uninvited text message. This was actually, probably the worst thing that could've happened to me seeing as though I didn't get any sleep last night. Think you can guess why? I bet you can! Anyway, I groggily reached for my phone and unlocked it.

There sat a beautiful message from Beck that read:

_Good morning sunshine! Knowing you, you won't be awake yet. Anyway, I have found a movie to watch at the theatre. Talk to you later, love you._

OH, WOW! That must be the most beautiful thing anyone has even said to me. Aw. Why did he say love you though? Probably just playing along with the act.

I wanna get a new outfit to wear to the movies. Maybe I can call Cat to go with the mall with me! Quickly, I dial her number and wait impatiently.

On the third ring, Cat picks up.

* * *

_**T: Hey Cat!**_

_**C: Yeah, hey Tori.**_

_**T: Cat, what's wrong?**_

_**C: My brother's 'special' turtle died so I'm just feeling a little sad.**_

_**T: Aw Cat. I'm so sorry!**_

_**C: It's okay. What did you need?**_

_**T: I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the mall with me.**_

_**C: I'm not feeling up to it. Sorry Tori. I need some cheering up.**_

_**T: Oh, I've got an idea.**_

_**C: What is it?**_

_**T: You come over to mine and we'll hang?**_

_**C: That sounds nice. Thanks Tori.**_

_**T: No problem Cat. See you around 6!**_

_**C: Bye!**_

* * *

Poor Cat! At least her coming over will help her get her mind off her brother's – OH CRAP! I said I would hang out with Cat when I was supposed to be at the movies with Beck! What was I going to do? I can't bail on Cat when she's in the time of need! But I can't bail on my boyfriend – well, technically – either.

"I'll just call him." I whispered, dialing his number.

* * *

_**B: Hey.**_

_**T: Hey bay. Listen, we've got a problem.**_

_**B: Alrighty then, tell me.**_

_**T: Well, Cat just told me her brother's turtle died and I told her then that I would **_

_**hang out with her to cheer her up and well—**_

_**B: You made overlapping plans?  
**_

_**T: Yeah. I'm sorry. What do we do?**_

_**B: Hold a sleepover!**_

_**T: That's a little girly, even for you.**_

_**B: No, like we invite the whole gang, make a thing out of it. Cheer Cat up.**_

_**T: That sounds really nice. Look at you being all considerate!**_

_**B: I do try!**_

_**T: I guess I'll see you later then.**_

_**B: I'll come early to help you set up.**_

_**T: See you then. Bye!**_

_**B: Bye.**_

* * *

Awesome! I was holding a cheer-up-Cat-gang-extravaganza-sleepover! Sounds fun! We are in dire need of some chips, drinks, dip and pizza.

OFF TO THE MARKET!

If I can get up first . . .

* * *

Hells yeah! 2 chapters in one day. Cha-ching, ye-yah! (The Blonde Squad reference ;) Anyway, this chapter was kinda just a filler, the next chapter will be the whole sleepover. YAY EXCITING! I don't know how long it'll take, depending on my mind blank-itus. Keep reviewing, PMing me and being awesome. CIAO CIAO ALL!


End file.
